


A Comforting Touch

by notbeloved07



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comfort, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbeloved07/pseuds/notbeloved07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an art-fill inspired by <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11065.html?thread=25050169#t25050169">this prompt</a> on avengerkink:</p><p>"Bruce and Tony are both pretty damaged people, both likely experiencing some forms of PTSD. I really want a fic that explores their traumas and how they deal with them together. I would prefer there not to be sex; fluff/angst/hurt/comfort accepted and welcomed."</p><p>Inspired, in the sense that the picture does not actually explore their traumas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comforting Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know how to make a scanner not mess up the colours? The colours are so different on paper.


End file.
